The Wolf With Steel Fangs
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Every weapon has its flaws...
1. The Cry of The Dark Spirit

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_This is a fanfic I came up with after playing the GCN version of Soul Calibur 2 for ten hours straight. There's just something fun about kicking the crap out of your favorite character that just feels so good after a stressful day at school (sorry Link!). _

_Warnings: murder, violence, torture, drugs, etc, etc._

_The "wolf" in this fic is my original character, and I need a name. After reading this, I would appreciate any help in naming "The wolf with steel fangs." _

_But I've rambled on long enough. Without further ado...I present The Wolf With Steel Fangs._

---------

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

The Cry of the Dark Spirit

_It's been far too long, we've known all along  
This was going on, can't seem to respond to anything, so, we carry on  
With our lives, we rewind, we can't find, we deny  
The simple fact that we haven't done anything  
Doesn't mean that we can't start offering  
Why do we feel so far? It's like we're seeing stars  
Why does it seem so hard to wake up now and see who we really are?_

Assassination.

That was the only word that could describe the scene laid out before Link on the bloody courtyard inside the castle. Zelda was not the victim, no, quite the contrary. The fish-princess, Ruto, had been murdered...no...assassinated on a diplomatic visit to the castle. But something had gone horridly wrong, or Link wouldn't have urged Epona into the rebuilt market and to the castle. Zelda seemed shaken, her eyes streaming tears like rivers. Secretly, Link wondered, but he said nothing as he looked at the corpse.

There were two marks, stabbed into her heart...

(_Like teeth marks_)

...like something ran at her, hit her full-force.

There was nothing Link could do. He could not bring the dead back, and he slipped away before Zelda could go to him. It wasn't that he hated her, no. He didn't like certain things about her. Since she had taken the throne, there was a certain...pride? No. It was greed. Link was certain of it. It seemed that she would take it all away and promise things that never were given. This had happened before. There was a reason that no one went up to Death Mountain ever again, that reason being old and dried blood splattered all over everything—rocks, old weapons, bones—everything was dead.

Link shuddered at the thought as Epona beat a rather fast retreat. She seemed to not enjoy this city atmosphere any more than Link could. And they had made it just in time. Link knew it, Zelda had changed since everything had happened. Link shuddered when he thought about it, tracing his finger over his clothes, where an off-colored scar marred his skin. The world never saw it, ever.

Back home, his real home, Link flopped down on his bed, thinking more and more about what he had seen. He wasn't a detective. There was only so much that he could do. And there were limits on that as well. The two stab wounds he had seen looked so much like a bite mark, like a large animal had attacked. But that was impossible...right?

"Link?"

He looked over at the door, where a timid and uncertain-looking Saria was standing. Link sat up, rubbed his eyes and sighed. She entered, cautiously. Link smiled. They were still best of friends, even though Link was twice her height. She hopped onto the bed next to him, fixating her eyes on an interesting spot on the floor.

"Something wrong?" She asked after a minute or two.

"No." Link said, glancing away.

"You're lying." She replied.

She hopped off the bed and turned his head towards her, so their eyes were locked. She was worried, that was evident. Link sighed again, knowing that this was one person he couldn't lie to. Another name to the list.

"The Sage of Water was murdered." He said flatly.

Saria fell silent for a moment.

"Then there's only three of us left." She said softly, almost like she was going to cry.

She ran from the house as fast as her legs could carry her. Link sighed once more. This was a strange thing indeed. Shadow, Forest, and Spirit were the only ones still alive. Perhaps this went back to Zelda. Maybe it was her.

Link quickly shook the thoughts from his head, cursing himself for even thinking it. He closed the door to his house and pulled open his tunic and white shirt. The great scar traced from his left shoulder, over his heart, to his right hip. That was a careless mistake. One that almost got him killed. It was one hell of a deep scar as well, and the slightest change in pressure, be it a feather or a fist, caused pain. But pain reminded Link that he was still alive.

A full moon night descended. Link glanced outside once more, at Saria's house. The candle in her window had gone out, meaning she was asleep. Link put out his own candle and looked out at the village in the moonlight. There was an unusual quiet surrounding the night. An unnatural silence had descended, like a blanket to muffle the noise. Link looked back at the shadows cast on his own quarters. They almost felt comforting, if not for the fact that Link knew that he could not be the only one. He felt something else.

Link reached for his sword, glaring into the shadows. What was lying there? Beyond his vision and sitting in the wretched black that threatened to consume him?

A cold hand clapped itself over Link's mouth. He struggled, pulling from the attacker's hold and whirling. The shadowy form was perched on his windowsill. Link drew his sword. The form jumped at him, one curved knife in each hand. Metal hit metal as the knives and sword connected, sparks flying from the steel. Link forced the attacker back, into the stray ray of moonlight. The attacker growled, like a dog or a wolf, and covered her eyes.

She had black hair, hacked mercilessly short either by force or of own free will. Her clothes were almost like that of Sheik, skintight but all black. There were no sleeves, and a high collar. The toes had been removed, allowing her to grasp things without the hindrance of fabric. But when she covered her eyes, Link saw countless deep and vile-looking scars on her one hand. He also noticed her ears, and a twitch hurried up his spine.

Her Hylian ears had been so ripped and mangled that they resembled torn cloth.

Link twitched as she moved, crawling back into the shadow like a dog. Once in the darkness, she was completely invisible, and silent. Link's heart began to pound. He tightened his grip around his sword. He whirled, thinking he heard something. No. his ears were hearing things.

He was hit, tackled from behind. He gasped in surprise when he hit the floor, hard. One finger hooked into one of his earrings and pulled, hard. Link cried out in pain, his body arching back in an attempt to keep his earring attached to his ear. A cold blade was pressed to his neck and he froze. The girl growled, pulling harder on the earring. Link bit his lip to keep from screaming as the pain grew and grew and grew. The blade pressed harder to his skin, threatening to slit his throat. Link could just _feel_ the assassin grin.

White-hot pain exploded in his ear, coursing through Link as the girl ripped his earring from his left ear. Link cried out, and the assassin released him. His hand flew to his ear, which was bleeding. There was a definite tear, a bleeding and limp strip of flesh that was once attached. He watched as the assassin crawled over to his bed and then vanished, jumping through the window and into the night.

"Link?"

Saria was at the door, complete with candle. Link couldn't speak, the pain shooting through him from his ear was enough to make him mute for the time being. Saria cried out and set her candle on the nearest table. She pulled some bandages from Link's bag and tried to bandage his ear. She continued to ask questions, but Link could not answer them. There were so many questions that he had for that assassin girl.

But it wasn't until after Saria left, well into the daytime hours, did Link see what the assassin left behind.

Written on the wall over his bed, in dripping red blood, was a single sentence, anger and pain radiating from every word as both a warning and a challenge from the assassin.

"How can you call yourself a hero when you couldn't even save the people in front of you?"

---

_Chapter one—end! _

_Again, names for the girl would be greatly appreciated._

_I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you in the next chapter. _


	2. The Royal Black

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_Chapter two is here, like it or not. _

_I can't guarantee that this will work out as the mind perceives. Anyone who has read any of my other fics knows that I am a rather unpredictable authoress...read Unending Strings or Razor Blade Eyes for further guidance. _

_I currently still don't have a name for her, although Xeniph gave me several good ideas. Any suggestions are helpful._

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

The Royal Black

_You take it all away_

_But never give it back_

_And this is what you say_

_Their lives are yellow-black_

_And this is how they move_

_And this is how they sway_

_The danger is the truth_

_They die and come again_

_Obstacles and signs_

_Perilous and looming_

_Dangerous and moving_

_Dangerous and moving_

Link stared at those words for more hours than he would have liked to admit. Every little detail of the red letters was burned into his mind. There was no voice that would read them over and over, but some voice; some spirit was intent on delivering this message. The words would eventually fade, Link knew this. Could he even talk about it? Would anyone actually listen to him when he spoke? Perhaps. But who? Zelda was the ruling authority on everything and anything. What she said was final. Link sighed as that fact echoed though his mind more and more.

Who was that girl?

That question was more pressing. Link thought back to her movements, her actions. She moved gracefully, but everything about her said wolf instead of cat. The way she had suddenly appeared, without warning, her communication as deep-throated growls, her movement. She was a wolf. That had to be it. She was a master of the darkness, and everything about it was her.

But those scars disturbed Link as well. There were many, too many to have just been gotten through battle. Many looked old, like they had marred her skin since she was young...

Link sighed and turned away from the writings on the wall. There was some deep thinking that needed to be done. Cautiously, he ventured out of the forest and into Kakariko Graveyard. He knew where he had to go, and he shuddered at the thought. This place was evil, full of all that was decayed and longing to rise from the ground, clawing its way to the surface so that it may consume the very life of the living around them.

Link swallowed his fear and descended into the Shadow Temple. Inside, where the path ends and the guillotines fall, Link chose there. He sat, cross-legged, in the center of that single platform. He lit a single candle before him, like it was a ward. Slowly, he closed his eyes and opened his mind to the souls of the dead that sang and screamed and cried out for mercy. They spoke...

_There is a killer._

_The same one?_

_Older._

_The Black's wolf._

_The Black betrayed us all._

_Their wolf, their pet is still alive._

_Slay her._

_Rape her._

_Destroy her._

_How can we?_

_She is a devil._

_She is a wolf._

_But no wolf could kill as she._

_She kills, she drinks fresh blood._

_Then she flies through the night without being seen._

_Kill her._

_Kill her!_

_KILL HER!_

Link forced himself back into consciousness. A cold pain shook his entire body. He had heard the truth. But he still had too many questions. Quickly, he left the Shadow Temple, not wanting to spend another moment in the infinite gloom and despair that was terrifying and yet like a drug, numbing everything.

Zelda found him in the castle's library, swallowed by mountains of books. Link was engrossed in his research, questions being answered with the turn of a page. Zelda peeked over his shoulder, not questioning his bandaged ear. Her eyes scanned the page of what he was reading before she quickly left. Link didn't hear her enter, nor did he hear her leave.

He had found it. "The Black" that the voices had spoke of. He found them, but he did not find the girl.

Black. Black guards. The Royal Black. Knights who had secretly served under Ganondorf when he was still around, but had switched sides when it looked like he was losing. No discipline, nothing to bar them. Link had never encountered them, and was almost happy that he didn't. Secretly, he wondered if Zelda knew about them, or about the girl. He didn't dare ask her though. Too suspicious.

Link returned home with a minor headache from the reading. He glanced at the writings on the wall, and at the setting sun. Another night. He was almost certain that she would come again. Let her then. Link had read on the Royal Black. Maybe he could get her to tell him a few things.

If she didn't kill him first...

Sure enough, under the moonlight, she came, appearing at the window. Link was ready for her though. He grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her inside. She struggled, sinking her teeth into Link's arm, drawing blood almost immediately. Link winced and pinned her to the floor. She kicked him, in the head, hard. Link released her and staggered, dazed. She jumped at him, knocking him over with her teeth in his shoulder...like a wolf. Link somehow pulled himself free, and she jumped back onto his bed, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Did the Royal Black send you?" Link hissed.

The girl didn't respond, actually it seemed that she didn't even understand. Link saw her, her motion. She was watching him, listening to his movements.

Without warning, she jumped at him again, just pinning him to the ground this time. She, almost playfully, bit his other ear. Link winced and tried to throw her, but was unable to this time. The girl growled and stabbed one of her knives through his right shoulder, where she had already drawn blood. Link cried out in pain. The girl hit him, her nails accidentally scratching him across his eyes.

But, almost as suddenly as she had started, she stopped. She turned towards the window, as if listening. She growled once before exiting through the same window, leaving Link still pinned to the floor with her knife.

And just outside the window, Link heard a wolf howling muffled by horses' hooves.

_And chapter two is done!_

_As stated, names for her are always appreciated._


	3. The Deception That Twists Reality

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_And here we are with chapter three. Now, with suspicion running high, there will be...a little chat...with certain people. _

_Paper unfolds. Complex destinies revealed. The Royal Black walks the land of Hyrule once again. _

_Be seduced by the music of wolves. _

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

The Deception That Twists Reality

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

Link buried himself in books once again.

The look in that girl had unnerved him. It had seemed like she didn't understand speech. Not language, but speech itself. It was almost like words were foreign to her. But then, how did she write the words? Unless she didn't actually understand him, and was just copying something she saw. Link had too many questions, and not enough answers were coming to him.

(_Frustration_)

Two hours into round two, Link stopped. He wasn't one to be paranoid, but he had a distinct feeling that someone or something was watching him. He closed the tome he was reading and glanced around the room. There had to be something he had overlooked. He knew that someone was watching him. This was a feeling he didn't particularly enjoy. He didn't like being spied on, and he was certain that it was the same person that he had almost died trying to save.

But then Link found it. Unnoticed in a corner, between two books, was a familiar reflection of an eye. It looked straight at him, straight at him as he loaded his bow and sniped the gray eye through the crack. There was a scream, the scream of a soldier, and the clanging of armor falling to the floor. There were panicked sounds, soldiers hurrying here and there. Link scowled and grabbed one or two books. He had to make his escape, and he had to do it now.

With unparalleled grace, he leapt from his spot on the floor to the top of a bookshelf and ran on the tops of the shelves towards an open window. He heard the clamoring of armor below him, but he didn't dare look back. Javelins flew past him, missing by mere millimeters. One elegant leap took him through the window and onto the courtyard below. Zelda stood in that courtyard, looking surprised—not by Link's sudden entrance.

"Call off your dogs." Link said coldly.

Zelda didn't have time to say anything before a familiar figure in black sailed over her head and hit Link head on. Link whirled, pulling her from his body by the back of her neck and pinning her to the ground while she writhed and howled in fury.

"Stay." He hissed before whistling.

Epona sailed over the nearest hedge. She whirled, and Link swung into her saddle quickly. They were off again, before Zelda or the girl could get him.

(_Escape_)

Link was still clutching the two books, his knuckles were white. Epona headed towards the forest, but Link pulled her away. They needed to hide, to be lost, to vanish. Link turned towards the desert, and the thieves who would welcome him with open arms.

They did, of course. They hid him in the darkest recesses of their fortress where only the strongest may go. The room was dimly lit, but full of large fluffy pillows and dishes with food and flasks with water. In the center was a low-sitting table. Link sighed and sat down, opening one of his books and drawing the candles close.

The books, by pure shit-luck, were journals of two members of the Royal Black. Link sighed with relief as he began reading. But the more he read, the paler he became. The more he read, the more lonely...

(_Ugly_)

(_Afraid_)

...he felt. And he hadn't even found anything on the girl yet. Every little confession was written in these books. Every sin they committed, every lustful thought and impure action was scribed within the first few pages. They did indeed have a mission to carry out, but they only did half of it.

They had stolen an infant, only a few months old. A little girl...

Link slammed the book closed, not certain if he wanted to read anymore. He was shaking, beads of cold sweat appearing on his forehead. His eyes were wide and he was deathly pale. But the more he denied it, the more he felt like he had to read on. He reached over to one of the earthenware flasks and splashed some of the cool water on his face before drinking the rest. One shaky hand opened the book once more, and he began to read.

The girl never learned to speak. They trained her to be a killing machine, and that is what she turned out to be. Completely obedient to the members of the Royal Black. She never had a birthday or a nap in an open field under the summer sky. She was always locked in a dark room with ravenous dogs at night, and the dogs would be dead by morning. She was trained by weapons trying to kill her. Lances, swords, whips, arrows, anything. The faster she became, the less scars she had. She seemed to move with a superhuman strength, but it was simply because she only spoke body language. She was responsible for mass murders, massacres, kidnappings, anything during the final years of both the king's reign and Ganondorf's full term.

Link closed the first book. He couldn't read anymore, but he knew he had to. His entire body shook with fear and revulsion. He couldn't even imagine a childhood like that. Link glanced over at the last book, one bound by black leather and with no writing on the front, only a golden insignia of a jackal. Link's trembling hand slowly reached over towards the book, as if he was afraid it would bite him. Cautiously, he opened the pages.

The second book described everything in horrific detail. When the girl did well, she would look for a kind word and receive a strong blow to the temples. If she made a small mistake, the swords were unchecked. If she made a larger mistake, they would swarm her, raping her with their lances. This continued for years until Ganondorf came into power. Then she was turned loose, with missions, assassinations and kidnappings. There were plans to make an entire army of children just like her, to be called the "Black Wolf Advent." Only she survived though. Every scar on her body is a different torture, a different training exercise.

Did Zelda use her? Link had wondered about it before, but now was certain. That girl would not have attacked him if she did not. Hell, the Royal Black was still operating, why should she not as well? Now Link came to the question of why him? Why was he a target? Was it because Link had refused to marry the princess? Because he lived his own life? More questions, less answers.

Link heard the faint clattering of armor. Fear seemed to overtake him. He had read what they had done, and he knew what they could do. There was no way to run from the way he came. There had to be another way. Link dove beneath the mountain of pillows, finding a trapdoor with an escape route. He slipped in, covering himself well and snatching a candle. He closed the door behind him and headed through the narrow tunnel.

Light appeared, light of the outside. Link crawled as fast as he could, having killed the candle long ago. He heard the footsteps above him, and he hurried. He had to beat them, he had to be free. He whistled sharply, and the blessed familiar whinny of Epona was heard. But Link froze. There was a tone of distress. Shit. Link swallowed the growing lump in his throat and reached for his sword. He had second thoughts and reached for his ocarina. He had to go where no one would find him...

...Like the top of a mountain...

...or the bottom of a lake...

Link reached into his boot and pulled out a meshy, fish-scale textured tunic. It glittered in the low light. Link changed clothes right then and there. He knew that armor sank, and armor doesn't breathe underwater. A few echoing song notes later, he was leaping into Lake Hylia to take refuge in the Water Temple.

The wolf growled. She had seen the flash of blue and then her prey was gone. She had lost his scent. She backed up the tunnel and crawled out through the trapdoor. An angry, guttural snarl rose from her throat when she looked at the Black Royal members surrounding her. No words were exchanged. One of the members clubbed her with the end of his lance before she ran off, determined to find her prey.

---

_Another chapter, end. _

_Tell me your thoughts, the next chapter will make this one seem happy in comparison. _


	4. Ratsuikksu

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_Can you really run when there is a wolf one step behind you? Just when you think you're safe, you find that there are wolves in the walls. _

_But you know the name of the wolf...does that mean you control it?_

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

Ratsuikksu

_As she drifts through our lives  
Tossing coins into the air  
Watch them twist  
Watch them fall  
Turning hope into despair  
Watch them twist  
Watch them fall  
Then she suddenly revives  
Every dream that we've had  
And we find ourselves  
Alive_

Link slowly opened his eyes and yawned. His stomach growled and the familiar pain of hunger ripped through his abdomen. He slowly sat up, looking at the water-blue walls around him that both gave him protection and kept him prisoner. He looked over at the remaining aura, the glowing circle that would take him outside. But he dare not venture forth. It was too dangerous. He knew that the Royal Black was looking for him. This was probably the last place they would...

Link jumped to his feet, panicked. If they didn't look here, then they would look in the forest or the ranch! Link grabbed his sword and rushed over to the transport circle. He reappeared outside, alone. They hadn't found him yet. Link whistled, and Epona's red shape came charging over the hill and across the bridge. She seemed overjoyed to see him. She slowed to a stop and nuzzled him for a moment before he swung into the saddle, his heart racing.

Epona whirled, rushing over the bridge and over the field to the forest. Link's heart was pounding as a vile trail of black smoke cleared the treetops. As he came to the entrance of the forest that was his home, he saw nine great black horses in black armor. They were huge, to the point that Epona almost looked like a Shetland Pony in comparison. The ferocious mounts were neighing and wheeling and refusing to follow their masters into the forest. Epona sailed right past them and they vanished into the gloom.

Link could feel the fire before he saw it. When Epona cleared the trees, Link's blood ran cold.

Everything was burning. Epona leapt over a wall of flames and into the center. Link turned her, the two running to houses to check for survivors. Finding the burning hell empty, Link urged Epona towards the Lost Woods. They had to be there. This couldn't be happening. Not here. Oh Goddesses not here...

There was more flames, licking at Epona's hooves as she charged through the maze as if she had been there thousands of times. Link's eyes were open, looking for anything, any sign of life. The flight of stairs leading the entrance to the Forest Temple was splattered with blood. Epona charged up them, and Link drew his sword. At the top, Epona put an extra spring on her muscles and sailed into the air. Link jumped, and planted his sword through the pitch black helmet of the nearest member of the Royal Black. The man screamed and fell, alerting the other eight members to his presence.

Link didn't waste any time. He was on the next member, felling him in almost the same fashion. The Royal Black surrounded him, pointing their lances at his chest. Link was faster though. One graceful back flip sent him onto the shoulders of the nearest Royal Black. Link raised his sword to drive it through the armor, but the same black shape knocked him off. She was here.

She knocked Link's sword from his hands. The two circled each other once they hit the ground, landing elegantly. She jumped at him, and he planted his fist in her stomach. She didn't flinch; instead she whipped around and struck his head with her knee. Link staggered, and she was upon him again. But she was one second late, and a quick arrow hit her left shoulder. She didn't wince, instead pulling the arrow out, tearing her clothes instead. Link almost froze at what he saw.

There was only a glimpse of it, a piece of metal nailed over her heart and surrounded by scars...

She jumped at Link again, knocking him to the ground, clawing at him. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her. A moment later they were both on their feet again. Link jumped at her this time.

A searing pain ripped through his arm, and he hit the ground, hard. The head of a lance pinned him to the ground, like a bug. The members of the Royal Black surrounded him. Link grinned, whistling a strange tune. The Royal Black watched as his entire body became that of blue stardust and slipped away. They nodded to each other and rushed to their mounts. The girl growled and turned her attention to the red horse. Epona laced her ears back. The girl jumped at her, but two strong hooves planted themselves in her stomach. The girl dropped to the ground, skittering off before Epona could finish the job.

Epona whinnied, and Saria emerged from the Forest Temple with a dozen other Kokiri behind her. Together, they all made their escape as their home burned.

Link took refuge in the Water Temple once more, for a moment anyways. The bleeding in his arm had stopped, but it hurt...a lot. He sat in the entrance, one hand over the wound. He had killed two...two of how many? Eighteen? More? He swore to himself before he stood on shaky legs. He felt terrible, but he knew that the Royal Black would be back, soon. He heard their footsteps, almost overhead. Link turned and looked at the pool of water at the entrance. It rippled. A visitor.

_Ratsuikksu_

(_That name...yes...that..._)

She surfaced and tried to jump at Link. He swatted her aside. She growled at him and tried again.

"Rathix."

She stopped, falling to the floor, eyes wide. She looked...confused. Link grinned to himself. The one name he remembered from the two journals. Her name.

Link took this opportunity and stepped into the circle once more. He was outside, standing behind the members of the Royal Black. But they knew he was there.

One member, a leader, twirled his spear and pointed it at Link. Link's hand curled into fists. Link jumped at him, running on the spear and sending his gold gauntlet into the helmet. It broke, revealing the face of a hardened warrior, not at all like the cruel face of Ganondorf. In this moment of hesitation, the man drove his lance through Link's stomach. Blood spurted from Link's mouth. The man held him over the edge of the island, grinning.

"You've been allowed to wander where you don't belong long enough, boy. It's time to put you down." He said. Link looked at him, a strange and almost determined look in his eyes.

Link's hands curled around the lance.

"You talk too much." He whispered, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Link pulled on the lance, driving it deeper into him, but also pulling himself back onto the island. With his feet planted on dry land, Link took advantage of the situation. He gripped the lance and swung his full weight into it. This took the man off guard, sending him tumbling into the lake, drowning in his armor.

That was it. Link sank to his knees, feeling both victorious and defeated. He wearily glanced up at the remaining members, hidden by black helmets. One ripped the lance from Link's body, and he collapsed onto the grass. Another bound his wrists together. A third picked up his drained and bleeding body and set him gently on the saddle of one of the great black mounts. Yet another bound his legs and gagged him. Link didn't even try to resist. He couldn't. There was no more strength left to fight.

The wolf reappeared, not looking at Link at all. One of the remaining members shouted at her and his black gauntlet connected to her skull. She growled and sprinted off ahead, out of sight.

Link's wounds were taken care of, almost to his dismay. While still weak, the Royal Black locked him up, chaining his wrists together and hanging him from the ceiling of a dark, cold room. After what seemed like hours, seven members of the Royal Black, all leaders, entered. Some carried candles, lighting the small room. They all removed their helmets. One caressed Link's face in his hand. Link pulled away.

"He still has a bit of fight to him." One said.

"The more fun it will be then." Another added.

"True." The first one replied.

A strap of leather was fastened over Link's eyes. He felt blind. But he was not deaf. He twitched when a rough hand traced an invisible line from his chin to his navel. Link could feel the color drain from his face when hands began stroking his cheek, as if they were amazed. They were toying with him.

(_Oh Goddesses...no...This can't be happening!_)

"Who wants him first?" A voice asked.

"I do. He killed my brother." A cruel voice answered.

"Then we will leave you. We'll decide the order while we wait. Come to us when you've finished."

Link was alone, alone with another. He heard knuckles cracking, and a soft chuckle followed. A whip struck his back, hard. Link cried out in pain. The tormenter laughed and struck him again and again, hitting the same spot with insane accuracy. The agony lasted for only a few moments before the door closed and the man was gone. Link felt like crying, but bit his lip to keep from doing so. Five others came, doing similar torture routines. Strange to say...Link almost got used to the pain...like he could handle it.

But he knew...the seventh one would be different. Link had vomited blood moments before the door opened and closed once more, and his blood was already all over. This final person was different. Link heard no weapons, but he heard clothes...being removed. Link's heart pounded. This seventh one removed Link's boots, then his white leggings, then pulled the shreds of his white shirt from beneath the tunic. Link struggled, but this seventh one wouldn't let him. A leather collar was placed around Link's neck. Link didn't like this...at all...no...

(_Don't rape me!_)

A jagged, stabbing pain ripped through Link's body as the seventh one thrust himself into the once legendary Hero of Time. Link screamed. The seventh pulled sharply on a leash, and the collar tightened, silencing Link's cries. The final tormentor slowly drew himself from Link, then sharply trust himself in again. White spots explode before Link's closed eyes. Again and again the seventh thrust himself into the poor boy, pulling tighter and tighter on the leash until Link was gasping for air.

After what seemed like hours and hours of unbearable suffering, the seventh finally pulled out of Link, removed the collar, got dressed, and left.

There, alone in the silence, Link cried.

_I don't know what words I can say_

_The wind has a way to talk to me... _


	5. The Wolf In The Walls

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so cold to you. I'm sorry about all the lies. Maybe in a different light you could see me stand on my own again._

_Now the horror continues._

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

The Wolf In The Walls

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death.  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again.  
And it's better off this way.  
And never again, and never again,  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head,  
And we're all dead now.  
Well never again, and never again,  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head,  
And we're all dead now._

Rape.

That word had lost all meaning.

Occurring over and over, so many times with so many people, so many different forms of humiliation. No one could make him fell so ugly and pitiful that such words were just noise in the dark. Link felt like giving up. Just let it all flow away and die a quick and horrid death at the hands of low men in black armor. Someone must be laughing at him right now, still hanging by his wrists from the same dungeon ceiling. Or so he presumed. The leather strap over his eyes had not been touched once since it had been put there.

He heard the door creak open and he sank. Another gang rape session. Or so he guessed. The door closed again and Link strained to hear anything in the silence. Soft hands caressed his face before unlocking his chains and gently setting him on the floor. Link instantly curled up, trying to hide. Tears squeezed from his tightly shut eyes, sliding from behind the leather and down his bloody face. The same soft hands bandaged his wounds and wiped away his tears. The leather was removed, and Link nearly had a heart attack.

"Ra...tsu...i...kksu..." He strained, his throat burning with each sound he made.

She put her finger to her lips as she continued to tend to his wounds. Link relaxed slightly. Soon, a cold glass was held to his lips, and he drank its contents almost greedily. He assumed it was water. Rathix set the glass aside and gathered Link in her arms, almost cuddling him like a mother wolf would her pups. A wave of calm washed over Link, and his mind settled in someplace safe, a place that no one could ever get him.

Rathix began to slowly rock back and forth, her vocal cords humming a strange tune that Link had never heard before. This was the extent of her vocalization. No words. Just sound and speaking body language. Eventually, his mind made up words for the song.

_Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me_

_I'm free to be free_

_To be what I be_

_When my heart's saying I'm a shadow of love_

_I gaze to the doves_

_And find it above_

_Let my desires fly along on a wing_

_Alone with my dreams_

_How lonesome it seems_

_Thoughts from my heart on a warm spring day_

_My mind drifts away_

_And dreams so they say_

When Link returned, Rathix was gone, and he was curled up in a tattered old blanket that looked like it had gone through hell. Link gathered it around him, almost convinced that it would protect him better than any sword or shield. He smiled to himself as his mind drifted off again for the first sleep he had in days. No dreams, no nightmares.

Link sank into the infinite shadow of sleep and didn't want to climb back out.

_A minor pause. _

_The storm has yet to come. _


	6. Madness of a Marionette

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_And again we step back into the nothingness. _

_Who are they? _

_What do they really want? _

_Who is the real puppeteer? _

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

Madness of a Marionette

_Who made up all the rules  
We follow them like fools  
Believe them to be true  
Don't care to think them through  
And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this  
And it's ironic too  
'Cuz what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way_

Link woke at the sound of the door opening. Two members of the Royal Black entered carrying large iron hooks and chains. One strode over and grabbed a handful of Link's hair, dragging him to his feet and standing him up against the wall. The other one prepared something as the first tore open the front of Link's tunic. He admired it, running the cold steel of his gauntlet over the currently unmarred flesh. Link shuddered under the touch. He was too weak to run, too weak to fight.

His arms were shackled to the wall, as were his ankles. This couldn't be good. The man before him grinned and drew a small knife from his boot. He tugged gently at Link's already injured ear. Link winced. The man chuckled to himself and cut a notch out of the poor boy's other ear. Link convulsed in pain, determined to not give the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"I'm ready. Take these." The other man said, handing two hooks on chains to the first man.

At once, they drove these hooks into Link's ribcage, somehow missing his lungs. They worked them around so the hooks were caught on his bones. Then they fastened them to opposite walls. Link cried out once before spitting blood across the room. The two men laughed before they left, and their laughter could be heard down the corridor.

Tears fell from Link's eyes. Why was this happening! Which deity did he piss off enough that she would bestow this fate upon him!

The door opened...

...and Princess Zelda appeared. She was accompanied by two members of the Royal Black. Link glared. She paid it no mind. There was a strange emotion on her face, something along the lines of pride and greed, with no shred of compassion in her eyes.

"Well...hello...Zel...da..." Link managed to choke out, blood dribbling out of both corners of his mouth.

She slapped him first, leaving a large red mark on his cheek. His eyes remained fixed with hers, but he would not be the first to look away.

"Just one last dog to take to hell." She said. Link grinned.

"This is just a dress rehearsal for hell then." He replied.

Zelda hit him again and turned to leave.

"Just run away then. Remember, nothing is stronger than the will to live." Link said firmly.

The door closed and he was left alone in the dark.

09732907458790490873987387934739398

_The mind can overcome such pain...all who have chosen the life of battle know this... _


	7. The One Who Is And Yet Isn't

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_Do you see what I see? _

_So much that isn't explained and so much that is questioned. The tunnel leads down darker and darker into the nothingness and the light behind is fading. _

_All shall...fade?_

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

The One Who Is And Yet Isn't

_And none of these  
thoughts are real  
So why is it that I feel  
So cut up and so bad  
I need to take control  
'Cause my mind is on a roll  
And it isn't listening to me  
Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the dumbest of them all  
Insecurities keep growing  
Wasted energies are flowing  
Anger, pain and sadness beckon  
Panic sets in in a second  
Beware it's just your mind  
You can stop it anytime  
_

Rathix cautiously crawled into the room. She looked over her shoulder once before silently closing the door behind her. Silently, as silent as a shadow, she crawled over the puddles of blood on the floor, careful not to step in any—lest she leave a footprint behind. She edged her way over to the sleeping captive and looked up at his form. He almost looked peaceful, if not for the hooks driven into his chest and hooked around his ribs.

She wrenched a brick loose from the wall, reaching into the little hole and pulling out a small bottle. She shook it gently and a faint pink glow appeared. She set the bottle down and reached up to the hooks. With one cut of her blade, the hooks were cut in half. Quickly, she worked the hooks out of Link's body and broke the bottle. The little pink glow swirled around him, closing his wounds and keeping him asleep.

Rathix then set to work on the shackles. Two clean cuts with her blades and she caught the boy as he fell. Now she had to get him out. Carrying him on her back, she slipped down the corridor as quietly as she had come. Once outside, in the evening air, she began to run. Her bare feet made little sound as she raced over the cool grass. There was someone waiting for her, someone who she needed to protect him.

One strong leap took her over the walls and into the open world. She puckered her lips and whistled faintly. From the shadow of a tree stepped a mirror—a shadow mirror image of the hero she had just rescued. He slowly walked into the moonlight, his bright red eyes glowing with a light that gave no light.

"My thanks." He said, his voice like ice, as he gently took Link in his arms.

Rathix nodded and slipped away again.

"Hey...Link...wake up."

Link slowly opened his eyes, seeing a sickeningly familiar blue ceiling above him. He felt weak, but did notice that there was no stabbing pain ripping through his abdomen. His weary blue eyes glanced around until they settled on his black-clad counterpart.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." His shadow said, leaning against a wall.

"Wha...what...the hell...?" Link whispered, his voice painfully strained. His shadow cringed at the sound of it.

"That little wolf-chick rescued you."

Link retuned his gaze to the Water Temple ceiling. He sighed. Now what? He owed her his life...right? That's how it worked right? He tried to sit up, but only managed to get his right index finger to twitch. His shadow laughed a little before walking over and helping him sit up, leaning him against a wall.

"Trust me, you won't be going anywhere soon. You probably haven't eaten in days, and haven't been allowed to sleep well in longer. Rest. I'll go get something to eat."

Finding a shadow cast by a random object, Dark Link stepped into it and vanished into the darkness. Link sighed and closed his eyes. The welcoming pull of sleep came to him, and he accepted a restful dreamless sleep. When he woke, indeed he felt much better, but the hungry growl of his stomach was a different matter. His shadow had not yet returned, and Link had nothing to really do while he waited. His mind began to wander, and it settled on what he would be doing next.

Alone, he couldn't fight every member of the Royal Black. No. They were far too skilled in ways of the weapon. But that idea gave way to another one. Link remembered. He did have the advantage of always running, and the use of magic. Yes...the fire spell that Din had given to him was engraved in his memory, the teleport spell of Farore and the protection spell of Naryu would certainly help. But that would only do so much. He needed another trick...

"I'm back."

Dark Link stepped out of a shadow with something that resembled hot soup. He handed one bowl to Link, who thanked his shadow and began to slowly eat. His mind was still searching on what he could do. His eyes darted around the room searching for ideas. He needed something else. Something unexpected.

"You could always just kill the Princess." Dark Link muttered, reading Link's thoughts.

Link began considering that option. But what would happen to the Royal Black afterwards? They probably wouldn't disband.

"But they would have no figure to follow."

They also are capable of leading themselves.

"True. Damn it."

Perhaps if the two of us worked together...

"That might work. They can't really kill me."

Link sank back, setting the empty bowl on the floor beside him. Dark Link laid down on the floor, curling up and closing his eyes, soon enveloped in a deep sleep. Link drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He closed his eyes and followed his shadow into that calming realm of sleep.

_Armed with a plan_

_The game can now begin _

_(ideas are always helpful) _


	8. True Intentions

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs  
**(The long awaited update)

_Which is the right path to take?_

_Which path leads to salvation on this dark and damned road of fate?_

_There are many ways, my son, to find where the demons remain. But it takes just one second of fear and doubt until at last your soul they'll gain._

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

True Intentions

_Looking back at me  
I see that I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
And now I can see  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so  
Cold to you  
I'm sorry about all the lies_

Dark Link appeared, as usual, when Zelda was half naked and in the process of changing into her nightwear. She didn't act surprised when she saw him, this was a natural occurrence for her. She had obviously not yet heard that her captive had been stolen by the same pet that now sat obediently at the foot of her bed. Dark Link glanced down at Rathix once before she solemnly crawled over to the other side of the room and sat on the cold stone floor.

"Come to play?" Zelda asked, snapping her fingers and grinning as Rathix slowly crawled to her side and sat down once more.

"Just curious. I heard a rumor that you're keeping my real counterpart. I wanted to know if it was true." Dark Link replied, red eyes fixed on Zelda.

She smiled and finished getting dressed before she answered.

"It's true. He is locked away and in the process of being broken by the Royal Black."

"The Royal Black?" Dark Link inquired, trying his best to play dumb. It worked.

"Surely you know of them. They were the elite killers of my father's and Gannondorf's army." Zelda replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dark Link seemed to search his mind for a moment, continuing his part.

"Oh! Them! Okay. I remember them now. They're not dead yet I see."

"Far from it." Zelda replied, snapping her fingers once again and Rathix silently crawled from the room.

Dark Link sat down on the great red bed next to Zelda. She smiled and inched closer to him. Dark Link continued to play along. This is the game she wanted to play, and he would take what he needed and leave.

"So...what are you going to do with him?" Dark Link asked, running his fingers through Zelda's golden hair.

"I will make him mine...my own...my bitch."

That was all that was needed before Dark Link slipped into the nearest shadow and was gone. This was indeed a somewhat dire situation, especially when she found out that Link was missing. Dark Link was now questioning everything. There was so much that he could do now. And that wolf-girl. Something about her still remained a mystery. Come to think of it...he had never seen her eyes. They had always been hidden behind her black bangs.

Dark Link returned, his counterpart was still asleep. He sat down and sighed. Well...he knew her intentions. There was only so much he could do. He was...after all...only half. Now what? What options did he have?

"You're back."

Dark Link jumped and turned to see Link slowly rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah...I found out what that princess wants." He replied.

Link blinked once or twice. He felt very confused.

"What?" He asked.

"She wants you to be her whore." Dark Link replied.

"The hell?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment.

"Now what? What can we do now?" Link asked, looking at the ceiling again.

"Not much. We really can only wait until they realize that you're missing."

Link nodded and slowly tried to stand up. It was almost painful to watch, but he indeed did succeed in standing. Dark Link jumped to his feet.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?"

"I need to be strong enough to defeat them. I need to destroy them." Link said firmly.

Dark Link sighed and crossed his arms. This was true...but the process would be hell. He tapped his foot once and then settled on the option. It wasn't guaranteed...hell...it was fatal at best. The survival rate was less than one percent...but it wasn't zero. This may work...and the desire to become stronger would be the deciding factor.

"Link...I can help you to become stronger...but you must survive it."

"I'll do anything." Link replied.

Dark Link smiled.

"I thought you'd say that."

_It has begun _

_It has ended_

_And in the next chapter...it will begin again... _


	9. Wolf Eyes

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_I have returned at the time of the trials. Complex destinies revealed. If you've come this far..._

_It's too late, we'll go down together._

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

Wolf Eyes

_City lights shine on the harbor,  
Night has fallen down,  
Through the darkness  
And the shadow  
I will still go on.  
Long, long journey  
Through the darkness,  
Long, long way to go;  
But what are miles  
Across the ocean  
To the heart that's coming home?_

His senses fleeing him, Link sank deeper into the infinite gloom. He no longer knew if this was the effects of his shadow's little trial. But there was no way to know. He needed to become stronger if he wanted to remain free. If he couldn't beat this, then he was not free. He was not himself. The darkness that surrounded him had robbed him of all his senses except the spiritual ones. He could feel heartbeats with his fingertips, heartbeats that were not his own. Silvery aurora drifted lazily around him.

(_Who are you?_)

(_Who are you?_)

They asked over and over, soon surrounding the drifter. Link's gaze met them.

"I am I." He replied.

They circled them, taking no shape. They seemed to whisper to each other. Link remained firm, the feeling of sleep tugging at him He forced himself awake. He had to survive this.

(_Do you know?_)

(_Do you know?_)

(_Do you really want to know?_)

They voices were changing, sounding more like a collection of howls. There was the sound of scratching claws and the feeling of panic. Link bit his tongue and forced himself to look upon their shapes. He didn't know what they were going on about, but he wanted to know. His curiosity wanted to know.

(_We will show you...the true you..._)

The silvery auroras sped up, swirling about violently. They began to take shape before him. The light they gave off became brighter, almost blinding. Their voices merged, becoming only one solid and unified voice. The light began to die, and Link found himself face to face with his inner self...

_A wolf. _

Link's eyes shot open and he sprang awake. Dark Link jumped back, nearly losing his balance and falling into the pool of water nearby. His eyes were wide and cold sweat dripped off of his forehead. His wounds seemed to have closed and healed. DL slowly crept over, cautious as always. Link stared blankly into nothingness for a moment before looking over at his shadow, who now was so startled that he lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"Your...your eyes..." Dark Link said, his voice quivering. Never before had he felt so afraid.

Link looked at his reflection in the water, and was equally frightened by what he saw...

His eyes were almost gray, and a terrifying as that of a wolf...

* * *

_And now we are reborn..._


	10. RetributionFinale

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

_I have returned for the revenge. _

_And now we fall together…_

**The Wolf With Steel Fangs**

**Retribution**

_What about everything?_

_What about aeroplanes?_

_And what about ships that drank the sea?_

_What about..._

_What about the moon and stars?_

_What about soldier battle scars_

_And all the anger that they eat?_

_What about..._

_What about aliens? What about you and me and..._

_What about gold beneath the sea?_

_What about..._

_What about when buildings fall?_

_What about that midnight phone call..._

_The one that wakes you from your peace?_

_Well, I am not, I am not, I am not in need_

"Shit! What the hell is with your eyes!" Dark Link shouted.

Link shrugged. He knew what his shadow was talking about, but he couldn't explain it. He stood up, seeming much more…stable, confident, strong…than he had been when he descended. No more words were exchanged between the two, and Link left the temple. The summer sun was high in the sky, though there were soon to be clouds. Once Link set foot on the island housing the Triforce pedestal, the faint breeze became dead, and all the sounds of Hyrule fell silent. Link stepped off the pedestal, and his ears heard footsteps. Many of them. The footsteps of those which were not human.

Over the hill, by the laboratory, came legions of wolves. Link had never seen so many wolves before in his life. But they came, faster and faster. They gathered on the shore, all waiting for him to move. Link knew what he had to do. He walked across the bridge and onto the land where the wolves gathered. He looked out to the castle off in the distance.

And with an army, he began towards it.

Storm clouds were gathering. The girl could feel the aching of her scars. A violent storm was coming. Rathix knew. But she could do nothing. Nothing of importance anyways. She paced around the hallway she was in, bored out of her mind. She crawled, hoping that the incoming storm she felt was the boy she had rescued. There was a wolf in his eyes, and maybe that wolf had awakened. Then there could be real freedom. Not only for her, but for the entire country. The princess had already been subtly slipping into tyrant tendencies.

But she knew. They were coming.

The guards began sounding numerous alarms. The girl slipped away, trying to not draw attention to herself. She didn't want to be around during the carnage, but she had the feeling that she wouldn't get the chance. The Royal Black was rushing, here and there, in a panic. There were signs of a storm. They saw it. And it could be the end of them. From nowhere, the princess appeared, clad in elegant but non-practical battle garb. The girl followed at a crawl, heading towards the main balcony that overlooked the city.

Link strode towards the castle. He saw Zelda standing on the balcony, and his stomach bound itself into a knot. He didn't want to do it, but he knew it had to be done. He would have to kill her. And then what? What would he do afterwards? The rule of Hyrule would pass into some other relative's hand. Certainly not his. He refused. Ruling an entire kingdom was not for him. And what of the Royal Black? He would slaughter them. Or Rathix, what about her? Too many questions.

But his eyes showed no fear.

The castle drawbridge fell, and eight members of the Royal Black emerged. No words were exchanged, for everything that needed to be said had already been spoken in the eyes of the wolf. Link drew his sword, and the knights charged. But the knights met legions of wolves. And these were not wolves of normality. These were the divine, protectors of the soul. True wolves.

In the confusion, Link and the remaining horde charged into the castle. And there, he came face to face with the mind behind it all.

"Well…have you come to kill me?" Zelda asked.

"Only if I have to. I'd rather not though." Link replied.

"Not that you'll have a choice. Your wolves are killing my Royal Black. Once they're dead, I'll have no one to protect me, save for the Wolf With Steel Fangs."

"Rathix."

Zelda nodded. Indeed. A sharp boy, with the wit as sharp as his sword. And wolves in his eyes as well. That look frightened her, but this was something that would not be settled with simple words. She would not be able to sway him with sugar and sweets. There was nothing left to do now but fight. Zelda raised the sword she held, her elegant armor shining. Then, she whistled, calling the girl.

But Rathix didn't appear.

"She is free now." Link said.

His eyes seemed to glow. The yellow of the wolf-eyes overtook his mind. With one swift blow, the Master Sword coated itself in blood, and Zelda dropped like the puppet she was. Link looked down at her bleeding body, his anger subsiding. The wolves that his eyes had called howled, and a wave of confusion took him. His eyes rolled back in his sockets and he fell beside her.

Rathix looked down at the unconscious boy. Quickly, she kissed his cheek and turned to the wolf pack. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, revealing the wolf eyes of gold. She returned to the pack, and they vanished into the nothingness. The hero would recover, and vanish himself. All would fade in the end…and the wolves in the walls would watch with steel fangs.


End file.
